warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/random allegiances
THESE ARE SOME RANDOM ALLEGIANCES FOR RANDOM BACKSTORIES Credit to the Warriors Name Generator on Silverpelt for many of these names! ---- Scrollswirl's Backstory Allegiances (and other stuff) ---- So this is basically the allegiances for Scrollswirl's backstory, which I'm probably not going to post on the wiki anyway....... this is just me being bored you don't have to read it it's incomplete anyway But there's also a bit of stuff about knowledgeclan that I don't want to put anywhere else Allegiances ShadowClan 'Leader:' Spotstar - golden tabby she-cat with dark brown dapples 'Deputy:' Streaksky - blue tom with white streaks; orange eyes 'Medicine Cat:' Tealeaf - black, fluffy-furred tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Mintpaw 'Warriors:' Mosswhisker - light brown, long-furred tom with violet eyes Ivydapple - white tom with black spots; blue eyes Woodfleck - light brown she-cat with chocolate-colored speckles; orange eyes Apprentice, Clearpaw Ravenfoot - cream-colored tom with black paws Apprentice, Crowpaw 'Apprentices:' Mintpaw - ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes Clearpaw - white she-cat with black spots; blue eyes Crowpaw - black she-cat with long claws 'Queens:' Sorrelleaf - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes Nursing, Sandkit (light ginger tabby tom-kit), Gingerkit (white tom-kit with ginger patch), and Smokekit (gray tabby tom-kit) 'Elders:' Blackdust - yellow tom with black speckles ThunderClan 'Leader:' Rosestar - cream she-cat with a rose-colored stripe across her back 'Deputy:' Sunspeckle - white tom with ginger speckles; blue eyes Apprentice, Brownpaw (medium-brown tabby she-cat) 'Medicine Cat:' Beetlefoot - brown-and-cream tortoiseshell tom Outside of the Clans 'Loners:' Stripey - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes Rosa - light ginger-and-red brown striped she-cat Mark - red-brown tom with white markings 'Kittypets:' Badger - black tom with a long white stripe across his back Marsha - pale blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes Some KnowledgeClan stories! *Marsha, that kittypet you see at the bottom of the allegiances, is the same Marsha that lives with the Twoleg Barn Loners. Marsha's and Badger's stories So Marsha was first the mate of Badger, a kittypet living in the same house as her in a Twolegplace east of the Clan lake territories (but they hadn't moved there yet). She had one kit with him, named Ceramic after his beautiful orange-brown fur. For four moons they live peacefully together, until Marsha is given away by their Twolegs. Marsha escapes from her new owner, but she knows that she can never live with Badger again because their Twolegs wouldn't allow it. She travels south to find a new home, and discovers the loners living near the barn in the old territories. She takes Mudpaws as her new mate and settles down to live with them. Later, Badger has a kit with a kittypet named Jelly. He looks almost exactly like Ceramic, and Badger names him Clay (WINGS OF FIRE GUYS). Jelly breaks up with him after Clay reaches six moons, and Badger starts seeing a new cat called Roadstripe (formerly Stripey), a warrior of KnowledgeClan. Roadstripe becomes the adoptive mother of Clay and Ceramic. Then Roadstripe decides that Clay should live with KnowledgeClan. Badger agrees. Scrollswirl, who is Roadstripe's mate in KnowledgeClan, is suspicious and believes that Roadstripe is Clay's mother. He confronts her about it and Roadstripe reveals that she is the adoptive mother of him. They decide that they are no longer fit for each other as mates, and Scrollswirl takes Siennastar (formerly Siennawood, formerly Brownfur, formerly Brown''paw'' of ThunderClan, see the allegiances!) as his new mate. Roadstripe brings Badger into KnowledgeClan, and he takes the name of Badgerfoot. Scrollswirl becomes good friends with him, not blaming him for stealing Roadstripe away from him. Who's who? Name Table - Clan Cats Doesn't exist in the allegiances above Name Table - Kittypets and Loners SAND/SCROLL See Here! Scrollswirl is one of the founders of KnowledgeClan. He was formerly a warrior of ShadowClan and one of the sons of Sorrelleaf. He ran away with Siennastar, then Brownfur. See below. BROWN/SIENNA Siennastar is the leader of KnowledgeClan and one of its founders. She was formerly a warrior of ThunderClan. She ran away with Scrollswirl, then Sandtail. See above. CLEAR Cleardrop is the younger sister of Mosswhisker (the father of Scrollswirl, see above, Gingerblaze, and Smokecloud, and the mate of Sorrelleaf) and Ivydapple. She is also the best friend of Crowtalon (see below), and a warrior of ShadowClan. Her mate is Talloak, and she has one kit, Ripplepaw (see below). CROW Crowtalon is the former mate of Scrollswirl (see above) and a warrior of ShadowClan. Her best friend is Cleardrop (see above). RIPPLE Ripplepaw is an apprentice of KnowledgeClan. Her parents are Cleardrop (see above) and Talloak, but she ran away from ShadowClan to join her cousin Scrollswirl. She was formerly a ShadowClan apprentice. BADGER For Badgerfoot's story, see Badger's Story. STRIPEY/ROAD For Roadstripe's story, see Marsha's and Badger's stories. ROSA/BACON Baconstripe is the deputy of KnowledgeClan. She was formerly a loner named Rosa, and before that a kittypet. MARK/BRICK Bricksand is the medicine cat of KnowledgeClan. Like Baconstripe, he was formerly a loner, and a kittypet before that. ---- Speckledfire's Backstory Allegiances (Just ShadowClan and ThunderClan) ---- (at the beginning of the backstory) ShadowClan 'Leader:' Plumstar - dark blue-gray tom with yellow eyes 'Deputy:' Robinbelly - dusky brown she-cat with an orange belly and blue eyes 'Medicine Cat:' Tansyleaf - golden-orange she-cat with rosy-red tinted belly fur and brown eyes 'Warriors:' Rosespots - white-and-pink patched she-cat with gentle amber eyes APPRENTICE, SPECKLEDPAW Streamsky - light blue she-cat with gray streaks and white markings; brown eyes Treelight - short-furred tan-colored tom with yellow eyes Scorchbriar - bright red-brown tom with blazing orange eyes Heatherfrost - pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes APPRENTICE, FEATHERPAW Stoatclaw - black-and-white patched tom with a missing claw and blue eyes APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW Heronleaf - yellow-and-black spotted she-cat with violet eyes Rowanwillow - golden-brown tom with one green eye and one blue eye Mudbubble - dark brown tom with white paws, tail, and spots Apprentices: Speckledpaw - long-furred calico-and-white she-cat with kind green eyes Featherpaw - very pale blue-and-white patched she-cat with brown eyes Shadepaw - dark gray tom with long claws and orange eyes 'Queens:' Creamcloud - dark gray-brown she-cat with cream cloud-shaped patches and orange eyes; mate of Rowanwillow NURSING, APPLEKIT (fiery-red tom-kit) AND TIGERKIT (orange she-kit with small black spots) 'Elders:' Pearfall - pale gray tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes Larkspeck - white tom with black spots and yellow eyes ThunderClan 'Leader:' Silverstar - silver-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes 'Deputy:' Violetstripe - light gray she-cat with violet stripes and amber eyes 'Medicine Cat:' Goldentail - mostly white tom with golden markings and green eyes APPRENTICE, MAPLEPAW 'Warriors:' Whispercloud - pale frost-colored she-cat with sky-blue eyes Cinderdrop - cream-colored tom with large gray spots APPRENTICE, RUSSETPAW Eaglespring - chocolate brown she-cat with white markings and yellow eyes Fogmarsh - pale gray she-cat with green eyes Thornpool - pale reddish tom with fierce brown eyes Cherryfur - dark red tom with orange eyes APPRENTICE, FENNELPAW Hickorybranch - very dark brown she-cat with green eyes Wildsplash - snow-white tom with splash-like golden markings Dapplethroat - black tom with white dapples over throat and white paws, tail, and muzzle Sparrowtuft - dusty brown she-cat with tufty fur and orange eyes APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW 'Apprentices:' Maplepaw - bright ginger she-cat with gentle brown eyes; medicine cat apprentice Russetpaw - white-and-red brown patched tom with yellow eyes Fennelpaw - large dark gray tom with leaf-green eyes Amberpaw - yellow-ginger she-cat with gentle brown eyes 'Queens:' Thistlehawk - pure black she-cat with sky-blue eyes; expecting Wildsplash's kits 'Elders:' Palethrush - light tan-and-white patched tom with green eyes; oldest cat in ThunderClan Ashberry - ginger she-cat with small black clusters of spots and brown eyes Hollysky - dark red tom with spiky fur and gray eyes ---- Wolfspeckle's Backstory Allegiances (Just ThunderClan) ---- After Silverpaw and the others became apprentices ThunderClan 'Leader:' Cloverstar - ginger she-cat with white clover-shaped markings and green eyes 'Deputy:' Rubyclaw - pure black she-cat with glowing amber eyes and strong claws 'Medicine Cat:' Creekcloud - cinnamon-colored she-cat with pale violet eyes APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW 'Warriors:' Appleleaf - dark chocolate brown-and-white patched tom with blue eyes APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW Ashberry - ginger she-cat with small black clusters of spots; brown eyes APPRENTICE, VIOLETPAW Whispercloud - pale frost-colored she-cat with sky-blue eyes Icestorm - pure white tom with flashing green eyes APPRENTICE, TULIPPAW Palethrush - light brown tom with small orange eyes Owlmist - golden brown-and-white patched she-cat with round amber eyes APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW Hollysky - dark red tom with spiky fur and gray eyes APPRENTICE, DAISYPAW 'Apprentices:' Goldenpaw - mostly white tom with golden markings and green eyes; medicine cat apprentice Silverpaw - silver-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Violetpaw - light gray she-cat with violet stripes and amber eyes Tulippaw - brown-and-white tom with yellow eyes Blossompaw - golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes Daisypaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes 'Queens:' Brightpebble - beautiful gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes; mate of Hollysky NURSING, OTTERKIT (small dark brown she-kit) 'Elders:' Stormdapple - pale gray tom with darker gray dapples and bright blue eyes Fernberry - once-beautiful short-furred tan tabby-and-white she-cat with green eyes Tinytail - long-furred black she-cat with a very short tail and yellow eyes Blizzardfoot - long-furred ginger tom with a bushy tail and one white paw Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (Qibli77)